halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23\Archive 1
My talk page: Just a note, the info on your fanon character deserves its own article, and I'm too lazy to transfer it (which I've already done to another three or four userpages). :--'Rot'Brandon 06:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Also, about Kwas' Pudmee, I have several questions. First, did you mean for his name to be Elite sounding even though he seems to be a Brute? Did you mean for him to be on the Separatist side even though most Brutes are part of the Loyalists? Did you mean for tha apostrophee to be after his first name rather than before his last name? :--'Rot'Brandon 06:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) For future reference, all UNSC ships start with UNSC, and all Spartans main article are SPARTAN-### (or SPARTAN-L### where L is a letter designating a Spartan-III class). Also, I was wondering. When you said Lutwaffe, did you mean Luftwaffe, as in the German air force? :--'Rot'Brandon 01:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Then trust me as a German when I say it's spelled Luftwaffe (I already redirected the article for you). :--'Rot'Brandon 01:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Did you mean Leeroy Jachowicz or Leroy Jachowicz? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:11, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Your Work You need to create more than just infoboxes on some of your pages. I've come across several that have no information besides the infobox. That's just a waste of space. You need to start writing some details down about these pages. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:26, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I'm pleased to see that you're actually working on your blank articles. Many as of late have been ignoring my warnings, they'll soon find their blank articles deleted. However, they're are still several articles that are blank. Keep working at it. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Battle of Toronto Hey James, I have a question and something to say, are there Hunters in the battle? and I have made two more Brutes, four more Units, and two marines. See Ya, 343 guilty sparks Should my new marines be ODSTs or just regular marines? 343 Tuan Are any of my marines part of 547th Elite Marine Corps or part of one of your units? Its me again Ok OK, just stop telling me, I know that and I will get to it when I have FREE time. stop yelling My head hurts now ouch ouch ouch Just a note Did you make Installation-07 first? Because I have been writing a whole big story about it, and I myself am named after the Monitor. Well, just wondering, so... well... yeah. -117649 Annihilative Repentance I am considering ways for two articles about the same thing to exist. What I am thinking is using the Property thing as a sort of divide, so perhaps the two of you can have separate accounts (though I would prefer they be merged if possible). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Toronto Hello im the evil O,malley and 343 Guilty Sparks invited me to this may I do stuff like add my characters in and expand it (with permission) and stuff. If ya don't think im good go to my stuff and see. The evil O,malley 03:40, 1 May 2007 (UTC) KEEN! alright ill hop to it! The evil O,malley 21:44, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I added Cha 2, with Tarmfurm and other dudes. Hope you and 343 like it. PS:Check out Tarmfurm and the other dudes I made. Spartan RP Guild You betcher in on this. You are a SPARTAN, after all. Just pick up the userbox, which I'll have on the page shorty. Moderator SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Another fanfic brainstorm The second battle of instalation-04. After the battle of Toronto lets have another battle on instalation-04, where the UNSC are trying to find the coordinates to the artifact on earth But when they did they met some old enemies that survived and are planning to leave the instalation.... Whatdo ya think? This is only an idea. The evil O,malley 00:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Could I be in? Spartan 501 04:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Last part of fanfic for you The last part of the fan-fic is for you. Leave it so that they find instalation 04 again The evil O,malley 02:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Could you help me? Could you assist me in taking out the dotted boxes? That would be VERY good! :P A GIANT CHEESE ROLL WILL COME AND CRUSH YOU DOWN TO ITTY-BITTY PIECES! ZOMG! • Save us from the Cheese roll! • Yeah ok Yes but not the ship, Racktaroo is supposed to survive and a few brutes too, the ship comes out and jumps slipspace to Halo to find the location of the ark. So the ship master dies yeah. The evil O,malley 00:31, 9 May 2007 (UTC) The order of the next fanon the next fanon's order is me, you, Tuan, and 501. Ok? The evil O,malley 22:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Offer Accepted I suppose I could... Very well then :D -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:07 PM, April 10th, 2007 Perhaps... I can't do it on Friday or Saturday, but I can do it on Sunday around 3-5. That sound good? If you read my Fan fic, you will know that all my really main characters are currently in The Library of Installation-07, but I do have two 'evil' characters, some Brutes and Jackals, some Sentinels, and a shit load of Flood to spare. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:33 PM, April 10th, 2007 Good! Good! Well, that's good news. As for me, the Civil War has already affected the Covenant mission; The Elites, Grunts, and Hunters up against the Brutes, Jackals, and Drones. Most Elites are already dead from a Brute mass slaughter (like the Elite holocaust or something), and there's still a massive Fleet of Assault Carriers and Destroyers in Orbit, as well as the Supercruiser Flagship Untainted Divinity. So if you start the RPing, just know that every Covenant soldier you meet will either be a Brute, a Drone, or a Jackal (All the Elites and stuff are in the Library). In terms of Flood, you can mention them, but keep note that I have added a new form to the latter; Aerial Forms; they are basically just big flying Flood Forms with tentacles and sensory stalks out of their chests. Also, there are Sentinel Medics (Self explanatory), Onyx Sentinels (See Halopedia for that, unless you read Ghosts of Onyx, and Sentinel Colossuses (See here. Good night, see you Sunday or possibly tomorrow. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 10:01 PM, April 10th, 2007 First Encounter I would say...the Confirmed Active List, then the list under that that outlines all your characters...and then...that's about it...maybe throw something up in the force listings above the Confirm Active List. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:57, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Hello Again Well, I was just looking at RelentlessRecusant's archives, and I saw your question about where to sign up. I can answer that :), go on the page and in Force Composition, add your stuff, then go to Confirmed Active, and sign in your name and put the format with correct information. Btw, I guess I will start the project, I have a bit of time now, but I will have more on sunday 3-5 or before or after, lol. See you soon. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 4:32 PM, May 11th, 2007 Re: Contrite Prupose Of course, send me the proper intel on your vessel, and i'll add it. As long as the ship commander's rank isn't above Ship Master. No more Supreme Commanders or Imperial Admirals within Contrite. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Hey! Ok, I have seen too many people make projects, and I officially need to make a project! It will take place later in my story, when my characters go to The Archive. I shall so forth later dub it...I'm not sure. But if you could possibly gather up some people? Thanks. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:18 PM, May 12th, 2007 I'm not sure, but probably around 4. See you later. -Monitor of Installation-07 12:14 PM, April 13, 2007 Hmm... That does seem like a good name. Well, until I find a better name it shall be known as Hollow Bastion. Ok, and also, when should we start our combined project? -Monitor of Installation-07 1:03 PM, May 13th, 2007 Then I will stand by my previous statement; 3-5 o' clock today. Also, what is it called? I want to check up on it. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:47 PM, May 13th, 2007 Nice, although a bit of it seems to still be CoH invitation style. But still, work on it a bit more and you'll get it nice and good. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:54 PM, May 13th, 2007 Of course you can make your ODSTs meet the Elites. Just remember that the Seperatists are allied to the Humans. And I will work on the Intro. -Monitor of Installation-07 I need you to add your people into the UNSC Expedition forces in the Force Composition k? -Monitor of Installation-07 4:37 PM, May 13th, 2007 Hey, here is my version of the Invitation template: -Monitor of Installation-07 6:09 PM, May 13th, 2007 Re: PROJECT: Hollow Bastion Sure, I don't see why not. -Dubtiger 00:50, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Im very interested in this RP. (That means I wanna join the RP(Well contact me at my talk page to tell me info(NOW!(NOT IN CHRISTMAS GO!!)))) The evil O,malley 04:04, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Of course I would do your roleplay. I am considering doing it under the name of two different captains though, both of which have pages on this site. I don't know how to handle my characters, as they were previously engaged in the other roleplay; First Encounter. I had tried to get Adrian's story going forwards, and I would hate to have to re-post all of that again. I'm open for any suggestions as how I should handle/introduce my characters into this roleplay. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 23:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hey I sent the Invite to RelentlessRecusant(no answer yet), CaptainAdamGraves, and Donut. If you find anybody else you think is good enough for the part, just invite them and see if they answer back :D. Oh, and I think the evil o'mally said he was interested? -Monitor of Installation-07 10:41 PM, May 14th, 2007 Okay James G-23, I accept the invitation of joining the Hollow Bastion Project but, I may not be able to attand the meetings or works (ect) because I might be away (like the Chicago trip) or doing homework, but I will do my very best to log in and check in mt talk page. 343 guilty sparks If you do not mind... ... I'd like to add my faction, Dragon Empire. Only asking. Twilightstorm 19:03, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hnh... I thought i was the only one on now... I ahve been trying to join that rp for a month now. Hey you should see what stuff I made. Royal Blood takes pride in their work. My fanfic is on my page. Twilightstorm 19:18, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hm... Aren't we all? Me and someone else are making a rp it is called, Serpentarius.... Think about joining this for the time being. Y'know? Twilightstorm 19:25, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ... Neither... Twilightstorm 19:35, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Dragon Empire Yea... Rebels... and much more. Twilightstorm 19:41, 15 May 2007 (UTC) the Empire They consider themselves an empire under the command of a former ONI member who has spartans. Seeing the spartans and heretic Covenant allies some rebels gladly joined. They learned more tatics and had bggan growing and growing. Later a UNSC Expeditionary fleet was sent to recover the spartans, Empress Lysira Sarris and the other leaders and wipe them out. Admiral Kunzite's fleet failed but he regained his children which he thought were lost forever. Twilightstorm 20:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Roleplaying I like your enthusiasm and charisma when it comes to wanting to get a good roleplay going. I just have a few suggestions to improve your writing and make it better. 1) Every roleplay, no matter what it is, will fail without meaning to every post. If the post needs to be twelve pages long, then so be it as long as it conveys a point. To post something without a point makes the roleplay drag on and dull. Know what you really want to have happen before you begin writing. 2) Roleplays are meant to put you in the mind of the characters you play. Get inside their heads and make sure that every action the perform is something that specific character would definately do. An action that makes you second guess your character isn't worth including. 3) Microsoft Word is your friend. Use the word processing software on your computer as a spell check system and a way to lengthen posts and add depth. I've been noticing in alot of your posts that you have blatent spelling mistakes, that if corrected would improve the quality of your work. Remember, you're telling a story. And a story that's unreadable can't be enjoyed. Please, don't blow this off like some automated message I'm sending you. Sure I do roleplay tips for people all the time, but I always adress individual weaknesses so that the roleplayer could benefit from my input. I just hope you take the time to seriously think about what I have told you. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 21:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Tell me when it's my turn On the RPG The evil O,malley 22:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) WHAT!!?? I TOLD YOU I WAS IN THE RPG!! AND YOU SKIPPED ME!!! The evil O,malley 00:48, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I KNOW YOUR THERE!! The evil O,malley 00:54, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Hrmmrmrm........oh sorry for bieng so touchy! The Evil O'malley 00:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) The Invity Thingy Um, yah, I would like to be in it! Spartan 501 01:36, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I would like do this. Oh also i'm in Demakhis Her enternal will... Blood says she will forgive me but your friand didn't need to invite her because I said she is a god liek advirsary or something. I added our group's vessels too. Twilightstorm 01:59, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I know. I was watching the Halo Wars RP when it started to learn about RPing this way. Shock Troopers are like ODST but are Lekgolo,sangheili, and elite imperial troops. Troopers are just Unggoy, and troops. Cannon Fodder. Our Lekgolo however have black armor like the rest of or troops. Lucy isn't to be underestimadeted to. She's an angel with passive but hard to kill when shes pissed to to the experiments she edured. Acceptable losses too... troops are always expandable in our empire. Twilightstorm 00:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Just watch out... If you run itno me you get defence.. you run itno dusk and she'll chase you down... Blood? Blood will amek you some how kill your self or somethin like that... Or just make you join our side. She wnats us to get the Monitors and force'em or passivly get'em on our side also the flood thing was dusk's idea as well as the gravemind. Twilightstorm 00:37, 17 May 2007 (UTC) 'Fenijee He's only commander inasmuch as he's the last living Sangheili. At present, he's trying to get control of Blade of Dawn. Hope I didn't contradict anything that's already been established. [[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 00:39, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I gotcha. My mistake. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 00:47, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Hey take it up woth Dusk I'm in charge of the iMperial forces... and Lucy... bbesides not all flood can just fall under the control of one brain form... or can they... I'll fix this then. who knows maybe the flood might turn on us but there are soem of Our won flood that owe use from my story here. Twilightstorm 00:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) You read it liek that? or your just saying that... who read's my whole page?! RP As per General Order 25.365.68, MIL AI "Will",SER#2430 is yours to command--UNSC AI 23:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Rebels?! "Kill the rebels in the fanfic as long as they are not a main character." How dare you call our imperial military rebel cur?! We are nothing like rebels though soemof our troops were soem they are now imperial troopers of the grand arcanum and the snake that will bite the hand of the UNSC scum. or something like that. I am deeply hurt... well a bit hurt. Twilightstorm 17:43, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ?Who? Hey, who was that last post about? You didn't mention, name or side? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *Gotcha. Thanks! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:22, 18 May 2007 (UTC) **Can 091 work with him? If at all possible? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Note All Forerunner things are under my jurisdiction, and besides, a Human A.I. wouldn't be able to absorb so much information, let alone take control of Sentinels. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:00 PM, May 19th, 2007 invitation thank I accecpt your invitation. 17:48, 19 May 2007 (UTC) where is that, why my sign did'nt work?? 17:53, 19 May 2007 (UTC) what should I know before start to do something If I change my sign here does it change on halopedia? Chief frank 001 where can I found some Image for a new sign Chief frank 001 Hmm? Who said anything about killing? Also, your character is getting a bit overpowered. Forerunner knowledge in a Human A.I.? Taking control of a Monitor? These actions are invalid. I will be ignoring that particular post. -Monitor of Installation-07 2:25 PM, May 19th, 2007 I don't live in South Korea, but I AM South Korean. I live in LI. -Monitor of Installation-07 2:40 PM, May 19th, 2007 -.- How come our guys are dying so easily. The Elite Guard have sheilds just to let you know and are genetically altered. The Shock Troopers have soem sheilding and the Troopers are just canon fodder and that hanger was being guards by two frigates and one phantom was inside. I admire you will to survive but it is getting tiring to see only my dudes dying. But still they aren't main characters. I have a funny feeling about that monitor fella... like he'll double cross us... Iwant to ask your opinion... Twilightstorm 19:22, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Lol, there is nothing called Li. I meant Long Island! Also, as for double crossing, I think you mean 823543 Discordant Fervor. It's in his name! -Monitor of Installation-07 4:29 PM, may 19th, 2007 Don't take your suspicions off just yet... I might just surprise you... -Monitor of Installation-07 4:35 PM, May 19th, 2007 I dun know... you haven't seen blood's bag of surprises. Twilightstorm 21:59, 19 May 2007 (UTC) There are no retreats... no exceptions. My frigates were guarding hanger seven when miche's legion forced lamba gsquad into submission. Also I remember the hanger doors being locked and sealed off. Noen of this is possible and thank you showuing your true colors... Bloodstar 22:05, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Blood is a girl from UK. Her name is Ophelia but dion't use it. Plus she is aboard teh Archaic Memory. If the Empress was in hanger seven the IMperials would win due to her prowess and powers Twilightstorm 22:12, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Twilightstorm 22:12, 19 May 2007 (UTC) -sneer- I got your seps caught innetween two legions and a scarab. alsos he ment that monitor. Twilightstorm 22:37, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Project: Hollow Bastion Yeah sure i'll join the project. Sorry about the late reply me internets be f***ed. Gunnery Sergeant Thompson Naka ' Pumdee mine is naka pumdee not pudmee. Halonerd Not you Not you. Bloodstar 23:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Naka ' Pumdee I KNOW question the next time you will make fan fiction space battle can you send me a message? I woud like to help you I have some idea, thank. Chief frank 001 Archaic Meory That should not be. My flagship is the most heavily armored ship. It just moved into position to cover the pelicans and retrieve it. Also our sheilds shoul not have been that week. It is after all a SUPERCARRIER not an assault carrier not a crusier or a frigate but a ship that has a plasma llaser that can rip through marathon class crusiers. Also it's lower gradedefence turrents should have made short work of your marines. Bloodstar 01:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) You mean the Ragnorok snow flake. Twilightstorm 02:02, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ENOUGH Both are supercarriers so both have tight security. Once your inside th Memory or the Ragnorok your en will die within seconds due to Wyvern Drones. See Dragon Empire. Also their mines. The Archaic Memory is a Covenant Supercarrier not a UNSC vessel so it's sheild should be ten folds stronger than any normal crusier or carrier. I read the books of halo and the UNSC still lost to one even though they took the sheilds down. The Leviathan was a supercarrier right? Or just a crusier. No matter, a supercarrier puts a round hole into anything remember? Fall of Reach. And stop attacking Hanger 7. It's completly useless now that the passages are caved in. And how in god's name does a spartan blow up a scarab?! There are still two frgates guarding a sealed door to hanger 7! How did your pelicans get in?! And what about those covies? Never mine this. I've dealt with alot of stuff... for now one put your complaints to me, not Bloodstar. Thank you and have a nice day. Twilightstorm 14:15, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Hnh... Your a pain in the ass just like Enternal. You are a worthy bad/good guy (POV) and I respect a good fight. Still Hanger seven's door ways are caved in if you remember the Lekgolos blowing the halls. One way was left open eading away from the Imperial staging area and marines can not stand up to a spartan in MK 7 armor. Also the Wyverns do rebot if you use EMPs which aso disrupts the spartan's armor as well as electrinics for the marines (Gun's, nav points, etc.) Then again Wyverns are a new adition so the should go down this time but the next rp will be a terrible display of power. Twilightstorm 14:48, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Archaic Memory My flagship isn't like my other vessels; 16 smart ONI AIs, Five Legions for security, and it is a large ship and it can't be that easy to explore it with Wyvern drones. Michel also brings up a remarkable point about your EMPs. It disrupts all electronics and I wasn't aware that the ''Spitfire is also a supercarrier. Then again it has no sheilding on it and it is human made and is fairly weak compared to the power of a covenant supercarier and I didn't see anything about ou relasing these hornet mines. Bloodstar 14:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Customs Custom this and that there is never a real UNSC thing! You be cheap! Chea cheap cheap! The hanger was ours after Lambda squad was pinned and the hanger was sealed after Mike cornered you then two frigates were sent to secure the door. There should be no controls outside since it was open to begin with so XP Duskstorm 15:08, 21 May 2007 (UTC) She's just mad becuase she was ignored. Just humor her. Y'know? Twilightstorm 15:10, 21 May 2007 (UTC) 16 smart AIs can't be deleted that fast you know and your friend, The monitor of 07 was there. Twilightstorm 15:12, 21 May 2007 (UTC) halo: hollow bastion I see you have add my name on the status list so can I add some thing here ( my role, location, etc) can I hade the ship I create the UNSC Road Runner. Chief frank 001 thank men Chief frank 001 this will be done, I call him Saul Kotor What do you thing about thatChief frank 001{{ Ideas I've been wanting to roleplay him for such a long time. He's one of my favorite under-developed characters from my book, and I want to use him in a combat situation. It would make a great story if Captain Adam Graves met up with the fleet and made contact with Martin. If you could assign him something heavy that would be nice. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 21:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) 091 Hey, thanks for moving 091 with you, Iota 5. Please keep doing this! I don't mind if you have him do things for you. Bravo Zulu, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) *No problem. He is on the UNSC, after all. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Meory's Controls Last time I checked the atmostheric controls can only be accessed by Aldaris or Akira. Twilightstorm 02:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ... It is still ONI. You fail to understand the Empire and you underestimate us and it is getting tiresome... Bloodstar 14:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) In the Books... S-IIs are superior to S-IIIs no? So your Iota boys are liek S-IIIs. May I remind you that you can't just kill almost half and just read the first battle of the archive. No one has reasd the dragon empire? Look below y'know? Legions consist of abotu... 60,000-250,000 also your iotas can't just kills so many elite units without a scratch even spartans aren't invicible and that includes your iotas. also i think you got on Blood's bad side. Twilightstorm 17:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Characters Where can i add my characters on the project? Gunnery Sergeant Thompson 19:14 22 May 2007 request Can you upload me a spartan image with a weapons (if it possible) my computer is have a low speed connection please???. It for built my spartan page. Chief frank 001 thank Chief frank 001 thank I want this image Chief frank 001 This is the last straw! We are not rebels and you make no sence! Why do you plauge me with such things? We are an EMPIRE! WE ARE NOT LIKE REBELS! We are more organized and how did that thing get there? No matter.. it is gone now... Bloodstar 19:14, 22 May 2007 (UTC) It does not. It does not take that fast to creat something liket hat when it takes years to do! I refuse to speak to you any more! Leave me to my work now. Bloodstar 19:27, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ???? what is the jinnChief frank 001 20:05, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Fragged Rebels! !! I really am getting annoyed at these stupid "Imperial" antics. An Empire made of rebels, pirates and Covenant?? And numbers in the BILLIONS? That's the size of the whole d---ed UNSC! And that the UNSC wouldn't notice? Then they have the nerve to complain about you "cheating"! This is absolutely stupid! An army of invisible billions with brainwashed Spartan-IIIs, a leader with psychic powers, millions of smallcraft, 25-plus capital ships, and the ability to control Flood?!? You tell me who's cheap. Thanks for going back at them, G-23. (But just wait... I'll get a death-threat or insulting message on my Talk page... X{ ) If this keeps up, I'm gonna get an admin on it... Thanks for letting me vent. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 20:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) BOO! you guys do cheat and who said we were in the billions? and how do you explain those ONI bots? and Lysira was ONI though i think i made her psionic cause i was watching and animie bu the point is we're all cheaters. but you cheat more. if ya think about it it all makes perfect sence... well to muh cousin is... and i am speak for my self and trying to make you all slip up when getting mad. leave our leader alone you two. -.-+ Duskstorm 15:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ? Who is 9012? If it is a Forerunner construct, you have no right to use it. I have full jurisdiction over all things Forerunner in this, and besides; there's already two Monitors, that should be enough Forerunner sentience for one RP. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:15 PM, May 22, 2007 Just need to say that ONI isn't as smart as you keep implying, even Section Three. For one, Forerunner technologies still remain as the most complicated and sophisticated things in the universe, meaning Delta can't simply do anything he wants within computer systems. This brings me to another topic; how the hell did you get a tenth generation AI anyway? The highest is fifth in the Halofanon universe. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:29 PM, May 22, 2007 '-.-+' I dipise you. I had explained what it is comprised of. Though I must agree with you it is rather large but then again it is an empire but you also make no sence. I'll have Michel fx this in tactical terms. It can't be to small or to large? It'll be equal to the UNSC then. Not another word about this then. Bloodstar 14:06, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Dude! She's pissed at you now. I actually liked what I made. How many rebels, heretics, former soldiers of the unsc, pirates, etc do you think there are? There are more of us because we were all were civilians and captured personel were turned to our side. But i'll fix it. It must be the same or a tad bit better. Also stop with the things popping out of no where. That will be Blood's last post for the week cause she'll be in the hospital. the skin on her arm burned off some how. Twilightstorm 14:47, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Then we shall stop... Of course the remaining 15 wyverns are to stay till destroyed. Thank you for stopping. Though I still do not like you. I believe I can call you a friend at least... Bloodstar 18:37, 23 May 2007 (UTC)